The Final Flood
by RoMythe
Summary: In the book, Will and Evanlyn did make it to Skandia whole. But what if the storm proved too much? What if they didn't make it? Or at least what if one of them doesn't... Rated T because of death of people.  Doesn't have to be Will or Evanlyn. Or Erak.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~I am busy with reviewing and correcting all of my stories. This will take a while, but don't worry, I still have time to write new chapters. I also added songs to every chapter. The LYRICS fit, but sometimes the music is a bit off. S:  
Therefore I also added music suggestions- no voice, just music. I'd say; search on youtube, tick it in and listen for the ultimate feeling! ~~~~~~

(Original note)  
Well, here I am again, this time writing for another fandom. Consider this my first real story for RA. I know I should actually write for Deathly Decision, and It was Raining, but this suddenly popped up, just like a whole bunch of another stories. Difference is, they were all short and written down in my notebook, and this wasn't. Strangely, this came up when I was swimming (my sport) and just before that I'd read the part of the Wolfship. He… Water will play a large role in this story. I hope you like it!

**The Final Flood**

**Chapter 1: MUSIC SUGGESTION: City Of The Fallen - Name Above All Names**

_**Take That, The Flood**_

_Standing on the edge of forever _

_at the start of whatever _

_shouting love at the World. _

_Back then we were like cavemen _

_but we met the moon and the stars _

_then we forgave them. _

_We will meet you where the lights are _

_the defenders of the faith we are _

_where the thunder turns around _

_they'll run so hard we'll tear the ground away. _

_You know no-one dies in these love drowned eyes _

_through our love drowned eyes _

_we'll watch you sleep tonight. _

_Although no-one understood _

_we were holding back the flood _

_learning how to dance the rain. _

_We were holding back the flood _

_they said we'd never dance again. _

_Breathin' (Bleeding) but none of us leavin' _

_wash your mouth son or you'll find yourself floatin' home _

_Here we come now on a dark star _

_seeing demons not what we are _

_tiny minds and eager hands will try to strike _

_but now we'll last the day. _

Chapter 1

Aboard the Wolfship, _The Wolfwind, _Will and Evanlyn were huddled together in the bow, sharing their body warmth while trying to keep their hope up. They'd talked for a while, but now they were silent_. _

_For quite some time_, Will thought while he felt Evanlyn shivering. He wrapped his arm around her. She gratefully crawled against him.

Then his trained ears captured tatters of a conversation between Erak and a huge man.

"Better tie those two to the mast." Erak said. "And we'll …."

The rest of the sentence went unheard. All he could think about was the "Tie them up"- part.

He looked at Evanlyn. Her eyes were wide. She'd hear it as well.

They watched as the large man came to them, holding a coil of light hemp in his hand… Will squinted his eyes, trying to remember his name.

That had to wait, he thought, and he stood up. Evanlyn followed.

"Tie yourselves to the mast" the Skandian told them. Will looked at him with doubt and suspense.

Svengal. That was his name.

He watched as the large man took out a large knife, and cut two parts from the coil and gave it to them.

Will still has his doubts about the idea, but did as he was told. He glanced sideways at Evanlyn who was having trouble with the tying. Will didn't. He was trained by Halt. Halt… Where would he be right now? If only Halt was here...

Svengal moved to her, taking over the rope and tying her to the mast while he said;

"We'll be in the mother of all storms any minute."

Halt would be- Wait-what? In the mother of all storms? They would actually sail into the black mass in front of them? We're they totally _**insane**_?

He was about to voice his thoughts, but Evanlyn was quicker.

"You mean we could been blown _**overboard**_?" she asked incredulously, eyes wide.

That wasn't exactly what he thought. It was worse.

"Maybe," replied Svengal. "More likely washed overboard by the waves", he finished, laying the last hand at the knot.

Will felt the blood in his face drain away.  
_  
Washed away?_ He couldn't stop himself asking the obvious.

"You mean they actually… come aboard?"  
The Skandian threw him a humourless grin.

"Oh yes, indeed," he said before being called away by Erak.

Will stared into the storm before him. They would go into that… There was no denying, no escape possible…

He threw a glance at Evanlyn, and captured her green eyes. They shared a moment of understanding. before Evanlyn broke their contact, and stood motionless, waiting for what would come.

Will shuddered, suddenly feeling very cold.

He just hoped they would make it out alive...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: MUSIC SUGGESTION: ** **Two Steps From Hell - Wrath Of Sea (Choir) OR Two Steps from Hell - Heart of Courage (Your choice)**

**Keep Holding On, Avril Lavinge"**

You're not alone  
_Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

The jet black sea and its massive waves played with the wolfship like a cat would with a trapped mouse. The thunderous wind pulled at the mast and the large sail rippled under the strain. And the ropes which held it in place looked like they could snap any moment. Whooshing alternated by whistling dominated Will's ears.

But all he could hear now were his own and Evanlyn's screams, begging for help in this seemingly never ending hell. They were clamped together, and he could feel the rope, which tied both of them together to the mast, slipping down every time the ship went over another house high wave.

He heard the creaking of the mast and looked up, fearing that it would crack and take him and Evanlyn with its fall.

Will heard himself yell for Halt, and Gilan, and even Horace. Horace…. What had happened to him? Did he survive? Or did he… Will feared for the worst. But his thoughts were cruelly interrupted by another piercing scream from Evanlyn, followed directly by tons of water flooding the ship, seeping through the wood and Will's already soaked clothing.

He opened his mouth which was a very stupid idea. It was immediately filled with salty water, and he gasped for air, for a moment he could see nothing but darkness.

The salt water mixed with his own tears, blurring his vision.  
Will waved his arms around, cracking his right hand at something hard. He didn't even feel the sharp pain. All he wanted was that aching feeling in his chest to disappear... Just when he thought he was about to drown, the water was gone. He coughed and gasped, breathing in the air he needed so much. He felt a soft, wet hand grasping his tightly.

_Evanlyn. She'd managed another wave, thank God_, he thought. They had managed. But for how long would they?

Will remembered Halt's final words, and they were the only reason he still had hope in this... this nightmare.  
_  
"….Will! Stay alive! Don't give up….!" _Halt's voice said. _" ….I'll find you wherever they take you!_ …."

He wouldn't give up. As long as that thought, that _promise_ was in his head, and Evanlyn would be here, he'd survive.

_"….I'll find you!..."_

If only the storm would think just like that…

When the next wave came and the ship faltered before going up again, he lost consciousness from pure exhaustion.

Will groaned, and his head throbbed. He'd been unconscious. For how long, he didn't know. He had lost track of time since they'd boarded the ship. Hours became days, and the days felt like years. He was hungry, very hungry. He'd been given something to eat a while ago, just like Evanlyn. They'd attacked it like it was their last meal.

It could be, he thought grimly.

_Evanlyn_… the name drifted in his half conscious mind. Evanlyn! Will sharply looked to the right. He sighed with relief as he found her sleeping, hanging in their ropes.

He couldn't help but feel different. I was like… The waves… They'd obviously lessened in proportion.

Maybe…maybe they _**would**_ survive. For the first time in, well**,**_** days**__, _he felt a little spark of hope.

He heard Erak's rough voice yell out to his crew.

**"The waves are lessening! We're past the worse!" **

Will laughed, a genuine laugh, waking up Evanlyn, who looked confused at him. He told her what he heard, and she hugged him in pure glee.

How little did they know Erak was wrong, very wrong….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **MUSIC SUGGESTION: Future World Music - "Final Judgement" **

_**Creed One last Breath**_

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The waves were indeed lessening, but they were still large enough to leave them thigh- deep in the water. And the storm was far from over. The sleek ship still went up and down on the after-waves.

Then, the unthinkable happened;

A sudden gust of wind took the ship in its iron grip. The mast creaked piercingly under the heavy strain, and the sail was being pulled to the side, ripping it apart. Another burst of wind, and the rope securing the left part of sail snapped with a loud _**PANG**_.

Will distantly heard men scream, and Erak yelling orders, but his focus was on the sail right above them.

Being pulled and ripped by the wind it came dangerously close to being completely ripped away from the mast. Then two men of Erak's crew climbed up to secure it again.

One mighty yank of the sail, and the man on the right lost his balance and went down with a horrible scream before hitting the black dept and becoming one with it.

Will gaped at the sight and tried to comprehend what just had happened. But he had not much time to think about it before the sip suddenly turned sharply to the right, stooping over almost to the point of overturn.

He heard Erak shout again, something like; "_**We're faring against the sea now!"**_ before the wind took his hearing away.

Evanlyn let out a cry and a sob. He looked at her, concerned and trying to understand what she was doing, but then she pointed her finger and Will followed its direction.

His eyes went wide with utter terror. A huge, no, _**monstrous**_wave was coming right in their way.

It was higher than any he'd seen. And _**that **_was saying something.

He grabbed Evanlyn's hand tightly, and they both waited for the wave to come.

The massive wave came crashing down upon them like a mountain. It washed everything away what wasn't secured; tons, oars, and much more. It was around him, in him, everywhere. He could make out the blurred form of Evanlyn. She seemed to slip away.

To his horror, she _**was.**_

The rope which was supposed to tie her to the mast had somehow loosened, and was now pulled away by the final force of the wave.

Her hand was still in his, and he did everything in his power to keep her with him. But the wave was just too strong. She slipped away, and with an unheard _**"NO!"**_ he had no choice but to let her go.

With tears streaming from his eyes into the water, he saw her drifting away.  
Then he blacked out from the lack of air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: MUSIC SUGGESTION: Immediate Music - Ashes Of War **

_**The Expendables, Sacrifice**__ :_

_Where I would have been with a different plan  
Like the tide upon the sand  
It washed away from me  
Opportunities to where I stand  
Sometimes I feel so empty handed  
Were not the only ones  
Who will understand me  
It's such a sacrifice inside  
Somebody clear these stormy skies  
It's such a sacrifice inside  
Somebody clear these stormy skies  
We'll never ever loose sight of our goals  
Won't let go  
And even tough were a little bit older  
The truth is colder  
Got to work….got to make that money  
I hope its something  
Cause were not the only ones  
Who can make this happen  
The current is so strong  
And I can't fight no more  
And how I long to be on  
that stable shore  
If we could only step outside the shade  
And in the games we play  
The threat of uncertainty  
Has carried me out to sea_

_Where I would have been with a different plan  
Like the tide upon the sand  
It washed away from me  
Opportunities to where I stand  
Sometimes I feel so empty handed  
Were not the only ones  
Who will understand me  
It's such a sacrifice inside  
Somebody clear these stormy skies  
It's such a sacrifice inside  
Somebody clear these stormy skies  
We'll never ever lose sight of our goals  
Won't let go  
And even tough were a little bit older  
The truth is colder  
Got to work….got to make that money  
I hope it's something  
Cause were not the only ones  
Who can make this happen  
The current is so strong  
And I can't fight no more  
And how I long to be on  
that stable shore  
If we could only step outside the shade  
And in the games we play  
The threat of uncertainty  
Has carried me out to sea_

Chapter 4

As sudden as the flood had come, it was gone.

Will lay secured tightly to the mast while everywhere around him men were trying to repair the damage. Erak was yelling to his man, while trying to steer the ship to the other side. But in the chaos the large oar had broken, and was now rendered useless.

One man hadn't made it, and was washed away with the water. That made the total count of death men now two. It didn't look very good for Erak's crew. But now he had no time to worry about that. He had misjudged the sea, and he would not make the same mistake twice. Erak knew it wasn't over. After such a large wave, another one, yet smaller would come.

Evanlyn lay on her back on the deck, her chest heaving. Somehow, after she'd slipped away from Will, she managed to grab something and held tightly onto it. When the wave was gone she let it go, exhausted from the effort. But she was alive. Alive! To be honest, Evanlyn hadn't thought she would. The drooping princess turned around on her stomach. She had no power left to stand up. She saw men running, and there tied to the mast…

_Will.  
_  
She sighed. He'd endured as well. But now she had a problem. Evanlyn knew she wouldn't survive another wave if one came; she would be washed from the ship. The rope was gone and the men were too busy to notice her.

But Will did.

After he'd cleared his vision, he looked around, desperately searching for Evanlyn while calling out her name. It came out as a wet cough. When he saw her, the boy couldn't have felt any happier then that moment. Now all he had to do was to get her back, safely secured.  
But the ranger's apprentice was smart. The moment he'd laid the bowline knot, he knew he could get out easily.  
The knot he executed was easy to make, and even easier to untie. But only if you knew _**how **_it was done.

So Will released himself, taking the rope with him and worked his way over the slippery deck.

When he reached Evanlyn, he pulled her gently up, and she smiled.

"We survived" she whispered.

"For now", was all he said while she swayed on her legs, before they made their way back to the mast.

He motioned her to sit against the mast, so he could tie her up again.

Then he saw something what Evanlyn couldn't see.

A wave not nearly as large as its predecessor, but still large enough to wash them away, was coming straight at them.

Now Will had to make a very difficult decision.

The wave would be here within any moment. At first, his plan was to secure Evanlyn and then him with the same rope. Now he'd only time for one.

His decision was quickly made.

Somehow, he felt this was the only right one he could make. He cared about Evanlyn, and couldn't let her die.

This was the end. He would not survive. And he surrendered. The past days, he'd been full of fear, the possibility of dying. And now it was time. His only regret was leaving Evanlyn and the others behind.

But of course, he couldn't let Evanlyn know. The stubborn headed girl would never allow him to finish his work, instead going with him. That was not what he wanted. Luckily, she still hadn't seen the wave. However, she _**did**_ see the change in his eyes, and eyed him with distrust. He smiled and went on, never stopping to glance at the wave.

When he was finished but didn't make any attempt to secure himself, Evanlyn's eyes went large with sudden understanding what he was about to do, and her mouth formed an **'O'**, but nothing came out.

He took her soft hand with his own callused ones and whispered "_I'm so sorry_" in her ear, before giving her a final kiss on her cheek.

With an aching heart, Will closed his eyes.

_**Stay alive, Will!  
**_  
He heard Halt's words in his mind, one last warning, a promise he would break within moments.

_I'm sorry, Halt. I'll miss you_, were his fading thoughts.

Her piercing scream echoed in his ears and it was the last he would ever hear before blackness took him over, this time for the final time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Robin Hood Score - Walter`s Burial**

__

_**Avril Lavinge Slipped Away**_

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you `_

Chapter 5

**"Will**_**!" **_

_**"WILL**_**!"  
**  
Evanlyn screamed her lungs out for Will, since that was all she could do. The princess tried to get out of the rope, but that damned Ranger boy had tied her too tight. She knew this had been his plan. Save her, kill himself.

She knew it from the moment he took her hands and looked into her eyes. The words and kiss had only been an affirmation.

_Blast him!_ she thought. Even though he didn't know she was a princess, that noble, protecting side of him came up, and it now cost him his life.

When the wave came, all she could do was to watch helplessly when it took him away from her.

She swore she saw Will close his eyes when he was dragged away.

Evanlyn couldn't scream any longer, the water was everywhere, in her mouth, and around her. She gasped for breath, and choked on the salt water.

Then it was all gone. Just like nothing had happened.

At first, she'd the smallest of hope left that Will was still alive. Evanlyn yelled his name, and frantically searched for him through the mass of busy men.

This time she didn't see him.

Then Erak came, he'd obviously heard her.

"Are you alright?" he said gruffly, though she could make out concern in his deep voice.

Before she could reply, he cut her free from the ropes which had saved her live.

"It's over now, this was the last- Wait a moment, where's that boy? Will? "

She let the question sink into her. Then she answered.

_"You haven't seen him?"_ the sodden princess whispered.

"No, No I didn't. I thought you knew?"

Tears started to form into her eyes, blurring her vision. Her last bit of hope had just been shattered in a million pieces. She fell on the ground like the pieces would have, and stared out to the sea, tears trickling over her beautiful face.

Erak seemed to understand, and his eyes widened. He looked at the rope to see his question answered. There was only one piece left…

"Damn it, no, he can't be…" he said roughly. He hadn't known the boy for long, but he'd come to respect him. To lose a young boy in such way, was just…. cruel. Like the sea was.

"The Goddess of the Ocean takes what she wants." he said at last, and looked at Evanlyn. The sight stung his weathered heart. The girl stood up again, going to somewhere even she didn't know, but failed halfway, and she fell against the large Skandian, sobbing her heart out for her lost friend.

Erak stood awkwardly with the weeping girl against him, and finally put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It only resulted in a loud wail of Evanlyn.

Now, others had noticed them as well, and looked at them with a questioning look in their eyes.

Since when did their Jarl comfort a girl?

Only Svengal was brave enough to ask.

"Erak?"

The Skandian just looked at them and said flatly;

"The boy's been taken by the sea"

Svengal and some others cursed. Not only for Will, but also for their fellow mates who didn't survive the whole ordeal.

At last, Evanlyn stopped weeping, straightened her back, and let Erak guide her away.

Evanlyn threw one last glance at the sea.

Only silent tears showed her grief for the lost Ranger's apprentice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** **Veigar - King Arthur OST - Knights March and then 'Killing Walter- Robin Hood' when you reach Evanlyn's part.**

__

_**Avril Lavinge, I'm with you**_

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
no footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
no sound_

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

it's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know

Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh

Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah yeah yeah...

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter 6

Months later, on the fishing ship

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Halt felt the fresh sea wind through his hair. He inhaled deeply. After the first initial days of seasickness he'd overcome the dreadful feeling. Still, he was never going to live up against the crew. Even though they weren't friendly on the fishing ship, they had a certain amount of humor. Horace decided it was best to leave his sick friend alone, since all he got as reply was a grumbling noise, or worse, some interesting Hibernian curses. Now Halt was 'save' again, Horace decided to ask the question which had been bothering him ever since they left for Skandia.

"Halt?"

Halt looked at him, rolled his eyes, and sighed deeply. But Horace pressed on.

"What if they aren't there?"

Halt looked at him questioning, eyebrows pulled up.

"I mean, what if Will and Evanlyn aren't in Skandia, but somewhere else?"

Halt was stumped. He hadn't expected that question. As a matter of fact, he hadn't even thought about it. He just assumed Will and the Princess were there, in Skandia.

When he found his words back, he finally said;

"They will be there."

And then added;

"They just have to"

Horace's eyes bored into Halt's. They were full of understanding, but also worry for his friends. His question was answered when Halt looked back; they would keep searching, even if they had to go to the end of the world. A small smile broke his worried face. He knew Halt was capable of that.  
Halt raised his eyebrows again.  
Horace just shook his head, still smiling.

**You!** Slave! Come here, we need more ale!"

One of the Skandians yelled at Evanlyn, who hurried between the tables, serving food and drink for the men.  
She sighed inwardly. Would it never stop? She served the ale, and almost ran to the next table full with beckoning Skandians.  
Then, with her arms full with plates of food which she was about the put on the table, she tripped.

Masses of cooked flesh, stew, ale and other not so tasty looking food landed upon the Skandians close to her. They yelled when they were covered by the burning hot stew, and they waved their muscled arms around in pain. Some fell backwards from their chair, sending legs sprawling.

To make the disaster complete, some even pulled out their knifes or axes.

With wide eyes, Evanlyn regarded the scene. She grabbed the nearest chair, and dragged herself up. She would've laughed if she hadn't already known what would happen next,

A few weeks ago she made the same mistake. The price she had to pay, well, Evanlyn remembered it all too well.

She closed her eyes, waiting for what would come….

_**Wham! **_

The first blow hit her face, and sent her tumbling to the ground. She had no energy left to fight back.  
Before Evanlyn could recover from the first punch, she received another, this time in her stomach.  
The princess gasped for air while she clutched her stomach.

_Please let it end…_

Her prayers were answered, surprisingly by the man who was responsible for bringing her here in the first place.

**"Stop!"  
**  
She took the risk, and opened her eyes.

Erak

The large, bulky Skandian stood behind her even larger assailant, motioning him to stop beating her.

"But see what the damn slave has done! Look!" and he showed Erak his burnt arm. If the Skandian had expected any reaction, or rather pity from the Jarl, the he would be disappointed. Erak raised his eyebrow and went on.

"I saw you sticking out your leg, you idiot. You wanted this to happen, after she tried to 'steal your knife', but they let her go!" he growled.

Moths ago, Erak sold her as a slave. The girl was still devastated over the loss of Will, and she hadn't even complained. Erak actually felt pity for her, and secretly even felt respect for her, how she handled her friend's death, and went on, but he'd no choice. He couldn't keep her with him. She'd be no use for the Jarl. All he could do for her now was to protect her, if only a bit.

The large Skandian made no attempt to lie. It was true. He growled, and glowered at Erak and Evanlyn before retreating.

Erak saw him go, and then looked at the fearful girl behind him. He was startled when he saw her face, or rather her eyes. The sadness laid into them gnawed at his heart.

Erak quickly recovered and brusquely told her she was finished here, and that she could go to room. Evanlyn gratefully left.

When she entered her room, she felt dirty. Blood was sticking at her face, so she searched for water. When she saw her face mirrored in the clear water, she was shocked.

She hadn't seen her own face for ages.

The once proud princess had now sticky hair, clotted in knots. Her left eye was already a blue mass of bruises, and a shallow cut adorned her left temple. Blood trickled out the wound.  
But what shocked her most were her eyes.

They were red rimmed, and hollow, without the glimmer they usually had. They were totally devoid of any happiness. Only deep etched grief and sadness lay into them.

She washed the blood away, and tried and failed to untangle her hair, which had grown longer than she was used to.

Exhausted, she stumbled to her bed, and dropped onto it.

No longer strong enough by the events of today to fight of her nightmares, she was forced to think about them.

She thought about Will how he bravely gave up his life for her, about her father, and her plan to reveal herself as the princess of Araluen. It had failed miserably, since Ragnak swore the Vallas oath against her family. She was trapped. She could only hope for searching parties, if there would even come one. Her father had other things to his mind since he was the King.

Meanwhile she would have to withstand the hard work and life as a kitchen slave.

That night, for the first time since she had arrived in Hallasholm, Evanlyn cried herself into merciful sleep.

However, Evanlyn could not know that Halt and Horace had just entered shore. They were still looking for her. And for Will...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:****Veigar - Trailerhead - Age Of Discovery**

_**A New Day Has Come, Celine Dion**_

_A new day has...come_

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you

Hush, love

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come

Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

Hush, love

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come

A new day has...come  
Ohhh, a light... OOh

Chapter 7

Evanlyn had just finished her tasks. The dishes were wiped blinking, the tables almost gleamed, and the floor was as clean as Evanlyn could get it after a whole bunch of Skandians had come on over.

She turned to her fellow, well, _kitchen slave_. Oh, how she despised that word. Especially because Saada was her friend. Saada wasn't like the others. She was dark skinned, and had cheek length curly hair. Warm brown eyes and ever wearing a smile, Saada had been a slave since she was very small. She had told Evanlyn the Skandians had raided her village, and murdered everyone, including her family. Then they had found her. Instead of killing the child, they had taken Saada with them and thus she became a slave.

She now was the head of the Kitchen slaves, and that was respected amongst the other slaves. But when Evanlyn had come here, she had taken a liking in the princess. No one exactly knew how old Saada was, but she looked to be around the 20.

At one evening, Saada had asked Evanlyn what her past was. She hadn't answered, but the friendly young woman suspected it wasn't good, and never asked again. They both knew it had to come from Evanlyn herself.

It had taken a while, but at last, Evanlyn had told Saada everything. Through the whole story, Saada had been silent, and when Evanlyn was done, Saada had hugged the girl with all her strength. That was the definite thing that secured their friendship. And Evanlyn had told after that Saada had finally released her, the small fact that she was actually the crown princess. That statement had left Saada open mouthed, but she had recovered and promised that she would never, ever tell somebody.

The whole princess thing had become a running joke between the two.  
Saada often remarked that Evanlyn was truly a kitchen princess, especially when she dropped something. First, Evanlyn was highly uncomfortable with that, afraid someone would see the hidden meaning. But Skandians weren't the brightest of people, she found out. They'd just share a laugh, and nobody suspected a thing.

What was another handy fact, was that Saada was friends with the daughter of the tavern's owner. The daughter was a large red-headed girl. From the moment they'd met, Evanlyn understood why Saada liked Astrid. She was strong, friendly, and definitely her name worthy. It wasn't the first time she had interfered and saved Evanlyn from an angry Skandian. Yes, as long as she had both of them, she would make it.

But now, Evanlyn had to go on. Shaking away her musings, she was about to ask Saada if she was free to go, when the young woman came to her.

"Did you hear it?' she said excitedly.

Evanlyn frowned and shook her head.

Saada's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? You haven't heard? Then I'll tell you! A ship has harboured!"

Evanlyn's frown only deepened. It didn't make any sense to her. A ship? But ships came and went on daily basis here in Hallasholm.

But Saada already smiled and shook her head; it was almost as if she could read Evanlyn's mind sometimes.

"No, no, it's not one of the _usual _ships! It's-

"Not an usual ship? What do you mean?" Evanlyn became impatient.

"Then let me finish, you fishhead, before you start asking questions!"

"Sorry" Was the muttered response

But Saada said nothing to acknowledge it, and went on.

"It's not a Wolfship. And it has a funny flag. I haven't seen it before, and neither has Astrid."

"Yes, it's a very strange sign. Saada's right. We should check it out- definitely you, Evanlyn"

Evanlyn and Saada whirled around when they heard the familiar voice of Astrid.

"Astrid! We were just-  
"Saada, I know. Come, let's take a closer look"

"Our tasks….?" Evanlyn interrupted

"Forget it. You're finished. I have something else to do for both of you" Astrid smirked and winked.

Saada wiggled her eyebrows back at Astrid, and Evanlyn grinned. To Astrid, nobody would say no. Especially not now.

So the three girls grabbed their warm cloaks, and practically sprinted to the place where the ship lay harboured.

They ran over the white fields of snow, Evanlyn slipped once, only to be hauled back up by both of her friends.  
Then, they went around the last corner of a steep cliff, and Evanlyn stopped abruptly at the sight of the ship and the flag.

Astrid and Saada bounced into her, and the group fell down the snowy hill.

"Oh no ohnoohnoohnoooooooo!" Saada yelled when they slipped away, first slowly, but then faster and faster.

"Wooooh!" Astrid cried out, waving her arms up while she slid down on her back.

When they finally came to an halt, Saada and Astrid started laughing, and Astrid spontaneously made a snow angel. When they noticed Evanlyn wasn't laughing, but just staring at the ship seemingly in shock, the girls stopped.

The mood changed from relaxed to tense.

"Evanlyn?" tried Saada carefully. Astrid laid a hand on the princess' shoulder.

No reaction.

"Eva-

"_**It's an Araluan ship**_!"Evanlyn cried out while jumping up and sprinting to the ship.

The other two girls stayed behind, baffled.

"What did she say?"asked Saada after a moment, leaning to the left where they saw Evanlyn's figure disappearing.

"Dunno, something about Araluan" Astrid shrugged.  
Saada frowned, searching what Araluan could mean to Evanlyn.

Then, her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God_, Araluan is the country were Evanlyn's from_! They are here for her!" She cried out happily. Astrid was about to ask a thousand questions when Saada too jumped up, and ran to the ship.  
Astrid blinked and spluttered when she caught a mouth full of snow. She saw how Saada became smaller and smaller.

She then threw up both her hands in the air, and stood up with a grunt.  
Astrid then started the sprint to the ship, following her friends.

Evanlyn was panting by the time she reached the ship. She looked frantically around, trying to spot a familiar figure. It was her lucky day.

She saw him.

_**Horace.**_

Standing tall and strong with his back to her, a jute sack slung over his shoulder, he was watching the sun go down.

It was the most beautiful sight she'd _ever _seen.

Evanlyn suddenly got all of her energy back, and sprinted to the lone figure while crying out his name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He had been watching the sun go down with a smile while he was waiting for Halt when he heard his name being screamed y a high pitched female voice.

He _**knew**_ that voice.

Before he could turn around, a small figure crashed into his, and for a moment he only saw a blonde mass. Then, he saw who it was.

It was Evanlyn.

When he slowly recovered from the shock, he carefully wrapped his arms around the girls waist.  
Evanlyn looked up to him, and Horace saw tears. But she was smiling and alive, thank the Gods for that, he thought.

"Horace" she whispered, and started sobbing

He only hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you" he murmured in her ear.

Evanlyn smiled in his tunic, clinging to him.

Everything was going to be all right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Robin Hood- Destiny  
When you reach Horace's part, then listen 'Eternal Sorrow, two steps from Hell.**

_**Pink Floyd, Wish you were here**_

_So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

And did they get you to trade  
Your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here.  
_**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Halt was gathering his few belongings, and put them in his jute sack. Horace and he had both received one from the crew. Speaking about Horace, where was the lad?  
He rose up, and walked to the railing of the ship, and peered over. Shielding his eyes with one hand, he could make out a figure- Horace. The lad had almost ran from the ship when they harboured here in Hallasholm. He rose his eyebrow, and thought about their earlier conversation….

_"Ha! Bet ya' companion will sprint of my ship as soon as we get ashore!" the Skandian said while clapping Horace on his back. Horace winced, but laughed as well. _

_"Oh, I agree, he doesn't really like ships. And he might run of your ship, good point. But I suggest you hold your mouth, before he hears us. We don't want a repeat of the helm-incident, now want we? Horace said smirking, winking at Halt, who was hidden in the dark. The Skandian didn't see it, and stopped laughing, frowning and looked around. _

_"Ay, you're right. Clever boy ya are." And with that, he walked away quickly. _

Halt knew he shouldn't listen to their taints, but he decided he wouldn't let the Skandians get away with that. He would not go as first from the ship, he thought grimly. He would maintain his dignity, despite everyone's misgivings. And, he still had to gather his stuff- he'd taken a nap when they harboured, thus missing the time to collect everything.

Checking his Northseeker, he thought about their travel with the Wolfship, the _Wolfshore._ They had been very lucky, he mused.

AT first, they had travelled a long distance over the land. And they would've continued doing so, if they hadn't run into a chaotic mess of Skandians and their attackers.  
Yes, he and Horace had managed to get themselves in a battle between about 30 Skandian, and a smaller group of Temujai. But they had horses and were obviously winning. Blasted Temujai, he thought. He hadn't seen one for ages, let alone more. It was not his business, but he would definitely find out what they were doing here, in Skandia. It might be important in the future.  
Anyway, of course, he and Horace had watched from afar at first. Then, Halt decided he would step in when his keen eyes saw the mast of a ship. The Skandians might help them if he would shoot some of the unsuspecting Temujai down.

He beckoned Horace to stay silent- thank god the boy managed to crawl behind a bush and stay there without too much noise. Halt had slowly crawled to a good spot behind some  
bushes and a large tree, and then strung his bow.

Carefully he nocked a black shafted arrow and within seconds, a whistling sound was the only warning the Temujai got before he was hit straight in the chest. At first, the battling Temujai hadn't noticed one of them had fallen down, but soon more fell to the arrows of the grim Ranger and panic followed. Horses tried to escape, men fell down everywhere. It was a mad frenzy.

In the chaos, the Skandians had noticed they weren't hit, and they took their chance. The last Temujai fell under the heavy battle axes and the screams of the angry Skandians.

Halt hoped they would let one live, so that he could knock some answers out why in the blazes they were here, if not a certain stupid Skandian had to chop the head of the seemingly last Temujai

Then one forgotten angry Temujai had appeared from the nowhere and launched an attack on the leader of the Skandians.

But before he could finish his job, Horace had jumped before the horse and clattered his sword against his shield.

The horse panicked, and whirled around, throwing his rider of. But the Temujai, who later was identified as the leader, wasn't stopped that easily. The large man had jumped up, and his sword was in no time far too close to Horace's body for Halt's liking. But the Temujai stood no chance without his horse. The battleschool apprentice ducked while his shield made contact with the side of the Temujai. The invader was momentarily brought of balance, and Horace stabbed him with his sword between the to plates which formed the Temujais chest protection.

Silence followed. Then, the Skandians broke loose. Cheering, they slapped Horace on his back. They all saw how he had saved their leader and were very grateful for that.

Halt had then appeared from behind his hiding spot, and had shown the leader his arrows.

And that had been the start of an alliance between him, Horace and the Skandians.  
The Skandian jarl, Gorzak had been more than willingly to help them after he found out it where indeed Halt's arrows who had saved his crew, and that Horace personally had saved his life.

Therefore, Gorzak had asked if he could return the favour. Halt had immediately grabbed the opportunity for a ride to Hallasholm, and Gorzak happily obeyed. He claimed they had been on the way to Hallasholm anyway, but had made one last stop to gather their provisions.

And there they'd ran straight into the strange men on the horses. Thus, the battle had begun.  
Then he and Horace came up on the stage, saved the day and that was the end of the story.

But now there was one major question:

What were those Temujai doing here?

It concerned him greatly, since he hadn't seen them for over decades. But the Skandians obviously weren't bothered by the thought that someone invaded their country.  
When he had asked Gorlak's opinion, the Jarl had only replied with a gruff answer.

"Those barbaric, fish headed idiots probably wanted to raid us. But we gave them a good surprise!"

He sighed, and heard his horse and Kicker whinnied when they were let down the ramp by a few Skandians. He'd insisted their horses came with them. There was more than enough space on the ship. Halt had won the argument with the Jarl, as he'd expected, and the horses got their place on the ship. It had taken them some time to get adjusted though. But his faithful horse, Abelard, had calmed down quickly. Kicker had followed his friend's behaviour after that. The rest of the journey, they had been quite comfortable.

And here they were, finally they had reached Hallasholm. Halt felt his heart pounce in his muscular chest, and his stomach made somersaults, but not from seasickness. That was no excuse. They had been on the ship far too long for that now.  
He again at Horace. The boy was anxious for Will and his other friend. But Halt was only worried for Will.

What if Will wasn't there?  
What if Will was there, but in such a horrible condition he wouldn't recognize him?  
What if?

All these questions haunted his mind and heart the whole journey. But only now he had the time to reflect on them. It made him feel nauseous.  
Halt knew it was most likely Will was there, after he'd heard the stories of Gorzak.  
There were many slaves in Hallasholm, and many stayed there their whole live. And Will would most likely be a slave, he thought grimly.  
His musings were then interrupted.

A large object smash into his back, making him gasp and wince in pain and surprise.  
he whirled around, and saw a laughing Gorlak.  
He should've seen that one coming.  
Halt gave the Skandian a scowl which would cower most people. But not Gorlak. The man just grinned back, eyes filled with mirth.

"Ey, Ranger Halt, ya'finished doing Ranger stuff? We need to get off my lovely _**Wolfshore **_now. The guys are already finished with packing their stuff."

"I'm done. Just get out of my sight and I will come." e replied, still glaring.

The massive Skandian just shook his head and walked away. Halt followed him, and jogged of the ramp, careful not to fall.  
When he set foot ashore, he breathed in fresh air. Halt closed his eyes. It was good to have steady land under his feet again, although he felt slightly wobbly.

Then, he heard a high pitched shout coming from his left.

"Horace!"

He quickly turned around, and he saw a small figure running at high speed to Horace. They collided.  
His keen eyes then spotted two other girls, who were still far away.

But he was already walking to Horace, and the other figure- a girl he realised. His pace quickened, and then he almost ran to the two people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Horace had been smiling from ear to ear when he saw that it was Evanlyn who had crashed into him.  
They had just hugged each other for a while. No words where spoken then. No words could describe their relief at seeing each other again.  
Evanlyn was softly sobbing, into his thick woollen vest.  
It was almost perfect.  
But his mind was missing something. Someone.

Will.

Where was he? Shouldn't he be here as well? They had been together- was he still in the village.

Horace slowly withdrew from Evanlyn, and held her by her slim shoulders.  
He then spoke out his thoughts.

"Evanlyn, where's Will?"he asked gently.

Evanlyn had watched him with a brilliant smile that lid her face up between the tears.  
When she heard his question, it vanished abruptly.  
It was replaced by a quivering lips that formed a thin line.  
Her emerald eyes were suddenly large, and filled with tears.  
They spoke volumes. Horace notice with shock that he saw sorrow, regret- grief?  
His throat tightened. He suddenly knew what would come.

She said nothing. All Evanlyn could do was shaking her head.

But Horace had to hear it from her. Now.

"Evanlyn? _**Evanlyn! Where is he? Tell me**_!" he shook her roughly. "Please" he added then softly.

She started crying.

Before he could say anything, she took a deep breath and said the feared words.

"Horace, I'm so _**so**_ sorry, he-he didn't make it. He-Will sacrificed _**his own life for me**_, Horace! I couldn't help it! I'm so sorry!" she finished trembling, on the very edge of breaking down again.

But Horace didn't hear her pleas for forgiveness.  
He just stood there, shaking his head wordlessly.  
Tears were blurring his vision and he staggered back.

Normally he would never believe someone who would tell him his best friend had died, mot without proof. But something in her voice made him believe her.  
Something she had witnessed, translated in her voice.

Then Horace moved in one swift motion, and engulfed her in a tight embrace. She returned it, throwing her arms around his waist.

Together they grieved.

He'd lost his new, his best friend, they had lost Will.

Tears fell when he closed his eyes, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

He didn't hear Halt nearing them, footsteps becoming quicker and quicker.

Halt was near frantic when he reached Horace. His heart was in his throat, and he took in the situation with astonishment.

Horace was crying.

And he _held a girl. _

What in the _blazes_ was going on?

"Horace, what is it? For God's sake, why are you crying? Who is she?" his voice was abnormally high.

The questions tumbled from his mouth before he could stop himself. His gut instinct told him something was very, very wrong.  
He was right.

Horace's head snapped up at hearing the questions, and his eyes went large. Evanlyn also turned her head in surprise.

"H-Halt" the boy stuttered. "Wha-" he then remembered Halt's questions and collected himself.

"Halt, this is Evanlyn, my friend. She helped... us... burn down the bridge" he finished lamely.

But the keen Ranger had noticed the slight slip in words, and was alarmed.  
He took in the girls face, and Gilan's earlier comments drifted back to him.  
The Princess. Evanlyn was Cassandra, Duncan's daughter!  
However, he didn't mention it. Not now.

Wait a moment- hadn't she been with Will all the time?  
He decided to ask. He needed to know what had occurred.  
And from her looks, she knew it.  
So he asked.

"Where's Will?"he heard Halt ask them curtly. It threw him of balance.

Horace glanced fearfully back and forth between Evanlyn and Halt.  
He saw that Evanlyn couldn't possibly say it again. So he did.

He met Halt's boring eyes and swallowed.

"Halt- he- Will... he didn't make it... I'm sorry" he said roughly.

He closed his eyes and waited for the storm to break loose.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes again. They went large.

Halt just stood there. His eyes where devoid of any emotion.

It scared Horace. This wasn't what he had expected- quite the opposite.

Then Halt's deep voice entered his ears.

"What happened?" he asked simply, his voice monotone.

Horace looked helplessly at Evanlyn. She was the only one who could tell.  
She nodded at him, eyes suddenly gone dry.

She took a deep, shaky breath and started.

"I-we where on the ship. It was night and then we were suddenly told to bind ourselves- a storm was coming. It-it was awful"

Evanlyn shuddered at the memory, but went on.

"Water was everywhere, I thought that I would drown. But the storm went on and on- then it became less, and the waves –they were meters high- became less high. But-but then my rope became loose- I was dragged away by a wave. I then was unconscious, I think" she added uncertainly. She bit her lip, afraid to continue. But she did.

"Then he- Will- came. He'd untied himself so he could bind me again. But then a huge wave came and-"

A strangled sob escaped her.

"Will knew it. He knew there was no time for him to tie himself to the mast again. He saved me- I tried to stop him when I saw what he was trying to do, but I couldn't do anything, I swear! I was with my back- I couldn't see anything."

Tears fell frown her eyes when she told the last part.

"It was the last wave. It was huge. Water was everywhere. And when it was over, he was just gone. Just gone..."

With that, she broke down for the final time, and she fell to Horace.  
Horace was shocked when Evanlyn had finished.  
The poor girl had been reliving it all over again.

He could only shake his head when he hugged her and tears started to fall again.

How brave, how utterly _**foolish**_ had Will been. Sacrificing his own life to save Evanlyn's. Always trying to help. This time, the last, he'd paid for it with his own life.

_It was so unfair!_ His mind cried out in silence.

_Will deserved to live..._

What about us? He, Evanlyn, Halt, Alyss, all the others who cared for the Ranger's apprentice...  
Will couldn't just leave them here!

He looked at Halt, searching for any emotion.

Their eyes met.

The broken, devastated look Halt gave him was something he would _never___forget.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:****Gandalf Falls Soundtrack and then****Aftermath - Deep Blue Sea (Trevor Rabin)  
**

_In a book- in a box- in the closet  
In a line- in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tongue  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms  
And I let it all slip away

What do I do now that you're gone  
No backup plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

There's a rain that will never stop fallin  
There a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this  
And it too late now

What do I do now that your gone  
No backup plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

What do I do now that your gone  
No backup plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

_Words I Couldn't Say - Rascal Flatts_

_"It was the last wave. It was huge. Water was everywhere. And when it was over, he was just gone. Just gone..."_

His mind vaguely registered the words but his heart didn't accept them..

Then realization then hit him. Hard. He wanted to yell, to scream his heart out, but found he couldn't.  
His body froze and his hands balled into fists.  
_Will was gone__**. **__Death_. He would never see or hear his boy again. His bright lad wouldn't, _couldn't _come back.  
Never again would he see those eyes again. The light that brightened his lonely live was extinguished. Forever

Something then shattered inside of him. His heart was shattered, and a gaping wound was what was left of Will's place there.

Breathing suddenly didn't seem important anymore- nothing did.  
His world went blurred, but he could vaguely make out the shape of Horace who held Evanlyn, He had tears in his eyes as well. The princess was reduced into wails as she relived everything all over again.

It wasn't her fault, he knew. He couldn't possibly blame the poor girl. But he needed someone to shove Will's death on.

He staggered.

He, halt, was the only one to blame. If only he had acted quicker, had shot better, then Will would've been still here with him.

He had failed Will so badly. He'd betrayed the boy's trust, failed him in the worst possible way.

He'd let him alone when Will had needed him most. All Will had left was a false promise. All this time he'd been death- all these months when he and Horace had been searching for him.  
And Halt hadn't even been there for him when he met his end. No second chance to save Will, not even a chance to say goodbye...  
His chance to save Will had left when the ship vanished at the open sea.

A single tear trailed down his cheek, into his beard. He didn't even notice it. Halt didn't care if he would break down now- he wanted to, for Will. He deserved it. And what was there to care about?

He'd lost everything when he went out for his search for Will.

Will, his oakleaf, his home.

Everything he cared about was gone.

All these months for _**nothing.**_

A strangled moan escaped him.

Will, the boy he'd come to regard as his _own son_ was gone.

His knees abruptly gave out and buckled. He fell on the snow and doubled over.  
Slowly, he brought his shaking hands to his face.  
For the first time in ages, he wept.

He wept for Will. His son.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Horace watched with sorrow and pity when he saw that the Ranger finally realized Will wouldn't return to them.

Before his eyes, the man who always knew what to do, who never gave up, broke slowly down.

He watched how Halt wept on the ground, and he felt miserable and cold.

This whole ordeal was taking its toll on him.

The shock that his best friend had died, together with the reuniting with Evanlyn became too much.

He shivered from the cold, and staggered.

Suddenly, two girls appeared from the nowhere. They talked to him, but he didn't hear what they said when they took Evanlyn over from him. He felt the weight being lifted from him, and was very grateful for that.

Then, The Skandian crew came as well, Gorzak first.  
He saw their faces. Confusion and even shock was written on them when they saw him and who there was crying on the ground.

Horace got asked a thousand questions by Gorzak, who was worried beyond imagination for his friends.  
He remembered answering some of them, but he couldn't recall his answers.

Slowly, he lost his connection to the world. His overworked mind and his exhausted body together with an aching hard was too much. He desperately needed rest.  
Horace fell, but strong arms caught him before he could hit the ground.  
Then, merciful blackness took him over.

Months ago, just after the storm.

Water surrounded him, penetrated him and he couldn't do anything to stop him. Darkness was all he could see, and he was panicking.

He knew he would die, but he wouldn't let the ocean win easily. He never gave up quickly. It just wasn't in his nature.

His battle against the water came to an end when one wave dragged him under. Time seemed gone, and he couldn't breathe. He would've drowned at that moment, if not for a miracle.  
He trashed around, and somehow, he came above the water for just a short moment- but enough to gulp down air.

Then, he saw something.

A large wooden plank was drifting towards him.  
If he could reach for it, he might be saved. The plank was large enough to keep him above the water, and the waves were lessening with every passing minute.

With all his strength, he managed to reach it, and Will clung tightly to it.  
He hailed himself up, and coughed when he felt salt water entering his mouth.  
But now he was above the water. He had air. And he could already see the sky becoming blue once more.

But the Wolfship was nowhere in sight.

Will didn't know for how long he stayed that way, only that he did, when he saw a dark shadow coming to him.  
He heard shouts of men, and saw movement.

Will the felt something pull him from his plank, but he didn't let go at first. His body was frozen in that position, and his mind still told him he wasn't safe yet.

Within moments he was. He felt his back hit something hard, something flat, and he saw... faces? Yes... faces he decided. It were Skandians... He was now on a ship.  
He was safe.

Will smiled, before exhaustion took him over and led him to a more peaceful world

His journey had only just started.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:****King Arthur Soundtrack (We Will Go Home)**

_Reborn and shivering  
Spat out on new terrain  
Unsure, unconvincing  
This faint and shaky hour_

Day one, day one  
Start over again  
Step one, step one  
I'm barely making sense  
For now I'm faking it  
'Til I'm pseudo-making it  
From scratch, begin again  
But this time I as I  
And not as we

Gun-shy and quivering  
Timid without a hand  
Feign brave with steel intent  
Little and hardly here

Day one, day one  
Start over again  
Step one, step one  
With not much making sense  
Just yet I'm faking it  
'Til I'm pseudo-making it  
From scratch, begin again  
But this time I as I  
And not as we

Eyes wet toward wide open fright,  
If God is taking bets, I pray he wants to lose

Day one, day one  
Start over again  
Step one, step one  
I'm barely making sense  
Just yet I'm faking it  
'Til I'm pseudo-making it  
From scratch, begin again  
But this time I as I  
And not as we

_Alanis Morisette - Not As We_

The sun had only just reached the horizon, spreading its first morning beams over the blinding white landscape.  
But Horace had already been awake for hours. In fact, he couldn't remember if he'd slept at all. Time seemed a fleeting thing when you lost a good, no best friend.

While the rising sun cast a red and orange hue upon him and saddled up Kicker, he thought about everything what had occurred the past day.

Because only yesterday, the young warrior had given in and fainted from all the maddening stress and grief he'd endured in such a short time.

Kicker whinnied softly. It was as if his faithful horse said; _Don't think of that._

But he did.

__It was just too much. He knew nothing from the moment he'd lost consciousness, but since he had no injuries after the fall, he figured he'd been caught by the Skandian behind him, Norgul. Seconds later he'd woken up, feeling mixed, but slightly better.

Until he met reality. In those few seconds were his eyes were still closed, Horace imagined he was home at Redmont and none of this had happened. Just a bad dream, he told himself.

But then he heard voices and noises… Noises he recognized but didn't want to place.  
Horace had slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight.  
He shielded his eyes, and looked sideways. He met Evanlyn's teary face. She was consoled by two girls, possibly friends she'd made here. His throat tightened.

This was no dream.

This was reality.

Then rough sobs reached his ears, distracting him from the horrible truth. But only for moments. When he looked to his right, Horace saw the group Skandians who stood uncertainly around the figure doubled over on the ground.

Then everything what had happened before came back to him.  
The soft moans sounded awful, and Horace wished he could shut them out. He couldn't see the Ranger's face, since it was hidden in hands, but he could see how the strong shoulders shocked and trembled with every soft moan and sob.

Horace closed his eyes momentarily, but the sight couldn't be banished from his mind. Obviously no one knew what to do- which wasn't very surprising. Grim Halt, senior Ranger, never had any need for help. Or so they thought. He knew better. During their travel, Horace had seen how nightmares tormented the man in his sleep. At first, he'd acted like he didn't notice, but later, he confronted Halt with it after a particular bad night. The result had been surprising. To his wonder, Halt had shared some of his fears and thoughts- not everything, but enough for Horace to complete the picture. That night, they'd become more than just companions in search for Will. The event showed Halt that he wasn't alone in his search and thoughts, and Horace that even the most grim Ranger needed help from time to time.

It seemed that now was such a time.

In a split second, he decided that Halt needed him- though he would never ask for help, Horace just knew. He slowly rose up from his position on the ground and felt slightly disorientated and weak. The Skandian who'd caught him looked surprised but let him go.

Horace walked over to the man he'd spent months with. And all these months had been for nothing- no, he shouldn't think like that- his eyes were already forming tears.  
He needed to be strong for those Will had left behind. 

For Evanlyn.  
For Halt.

He kneeled next to Halt and tentatively reached out, laying a hand on the shaking shoulders.

At first, he received no reaction, no acknowledgment to the touch. Just when he thought nothing would happen, Halt slowly removed his hands from his face, revealing it.

Horace had to do his utter best not to look shocked. He failed miserably.

Red rimmed eyes met his, and tearstains were on the Ranger's cheeks.

"I failed them, Horace. I failed both of them"

Horace frowned but stayed silent. Both of them?

"Daniel, Will- I promised them. But I let them down. What can I do Horace? How can I face Alyss? And the others? _**How?**_

At that point, Halt held both Horace's shoulders gripped in his hands, and his dark eyes full guilt and doubt.

"I don't know what you promised to Daniel, but I do know that you-we- did everything we could. We can't change what happened Halt. I guess we'll have to tell the… others the truth. They'll understand. They'll have to. It's not your fault. Will wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He would've wanted you to go on. And I want to believe that. Do you want it too?"

He ended his speech, slightly embarrassed. He wasn't one to think, he normally let the Rangers do that. But now, since Halt was so riddled with guilt about the death of his apprentice, he just said what was on his mind. And it came straight from his heart.

Halt's grip lessened and the Ranger inhaled deeply. And then he nodded slowly.

"You're right…. But I don't know if In can ever forgive myself Horace… I just…" he trailed of, staring at the sea. His eyes stayed fixed at the sea. It was almost if he waited for Will to somehow appear from the blue depts.

Halt snapped out of his trance when Horace lightly pulled his arm.

"Come. You'll freeze if we stay here any longer."

Halt slowly stood up with the help of his young friend, and blinked at all the faces.

Oh.

He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

Then, Gorzak broke the circle by stepping forward. The huge Skandian dwarfed Halt in size, but the face was compassionate. He couldn't imagine what the man was going through at the moment. He simply put a hand on Halt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" was all he said. But it was enough. The message behind was clear and spoke volumes.

Halt nodded and swallowed, not able to say anything.

Horace looked at them, but suddenly his sleeve was tugged.  
He turned and faced the young brown woman.

She smiled sadly.

"I'm Saada, Evanlyn's friend. You can come with us. You seem like you can use some food and drink. I'm sorry." she added, uncertain but honest.

Horace smiled warmly at the girl. He definitely could use something right now. And if this girl was truly Evanlyn's friend, then he was sure he would like her. He already did.

"Alright- all of us?"

But she already shook her head.

"No, we- she pointed to Halt, Horace, Evanlyn, the other girl and herself - are going to Astrid's house. The Skandians will probably go to the local pub where they can get some ale"

Horace smiled gratefully. He liked the Skandian, but he wasn't sure if he could handle any more pitying looks.

"Lead the way" he said simply.

Then the group left. Evanlyn was walking closely next to him, and Halt was trudging behind, his mind elsewhere.

When they reached Astrid's house, they went in and Saada and Astrid quickly busied themselves with preparing food and other beverages.

Now it was just him, Halt and Evanlyn.

As they sat at the large wooden table, no one said anything. It was an uncomfortable silence.

Then, Evanlyn's eyes widened, and she reached out to her neck, unwrapping her scarf. Horace eyed her, not understanding.

When her scarf was on the table, she pulled something out from under her dress, but Horace couldn't see what she had in her slim hands.

He was about to ask what she was doing when she said timidly;

"Ranger Halt?"

Horace clamped his mouth shut. He would wait.

Halt looked up at her, waiting for Evanlyn to continue.

So she went on uncertainly.

"I-I think you should have this"

And she reached out for Halt's hand and then pushed something in it, clamping both her hands over his.

"It is all what is left of him." she added softly. Tears shone in her green eyes.

Halt heard what she said, but he only understood when he felt the warm metal shackles in his hand. Evanlyn withdrew her hands and watched as Halt opened his.

His fingers touched and played with the metal shackles.

Hanging from the necklace, it was the bronze oakleaf he'd given Will when they were back home, after their fight with the Kalkara.

He blinked quickly, and his stomach constricted.

_All what was left of his apprentice._

Halt's hand with the oakleaf clenched in a fist and he held it to his face. His eyes were closed and he breathed deeply in and out, not wanting to lose control once again.

He then slowly unclenched his fist, revealing the shiny bronze, and hung it around his own neck. The brown metal felt somehow familiar. It replaced his own, silver one in some sort of a way.

He held on the oakleaf for a while. He opened his eyes and looked at Evanlyn's.

"Thank you" he said softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evanlyn nodded as she heard his grateful words. But her mind was elsewhere… back to the day when she retrieved the bronze oakleaf. Back to the day she lost him.

_Evanlyn sat huddled in the bow of the ship. crew of the ship now let her alone. She was not real treat to them. She never had been. And she didn't want to be one. Erak had taken pity on her, and she was brought food and drink just like the rest of the crew. Also, she'd found and old blanket._

She watched how the man hurried back and forward over the ship, trying to repair the damage that was done.

It was now one day after the storm, but still the ship was far from whole. The mast and sail was repaired relatively fast, since only the rope had broken. Yes, the Skandian had to patch their mast on a few places, but everything had looked far worse at first, she had to admit.

_The only real problem was the main oar. It was broken beyond repair, and now Erak searched for the spare one._

She sighed, and huddled more under her blanket. It provided little warmth, but she was grateful for every little thing right now.  
Evanlyn watched the man for a while, when she suddenly saw something shining next to a coil of rope on the other side of the ship.

Her curiosity sparked, she slowly stood up, careful not to let the blanket fall and she quickly mover over to the shiny thing.

She went on her knees when she reached the coil, and moved it aside.

What she found made her breath stop.

It was Will's treasured bronze Oakleaf.

Overcoming her shock, she quickly grabbed it, and went back to 'her place' before anyone noticed her.

When she sat on her little spot, she touched the bronze shape.

She felt her throat go dry, but she had no tears left. She just stared at it for a long while, before she made her decision.

Taking the necklace in both hands, she hung it around the neck in a way it wasn't visible. The oak leaf disappeared in her shirt.

Emotionally confused and shaken, she lay down.

Oh Will, why did you have to leave?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Horace watched the scene with big eyes. Will's _**oakleaf**_? How did she get **that**? But wisely, he decided not to ask. Maybe later.

At that moment, Saada and Astrid came out from the kitchen with trays of food and drink.

_No coffee,_ he noticed disappointed. Of course they had no coffee. They were in Skandia after all. But at least the food looked absolutely delicious.

And the friendly faces of Astrid and Saada encouraged him even more. Not knowing what to do but listing to his rumbling stomach, he started to fill his dish. Astrid and Saada sat down, and they and Evanlyn followed his action, and filled their own plates. After a while, even Halt took a little bit of the food, unable to resist any longer.  
While Evanlyn told her story to them, they all listened while munching their food. At some points, Saada or Astrid would fall Evanlyn by with her story. And when he started to talk, they all listened to him.

Horace noticed that for the first time today, he felt a bit more lightened. The gap in his heart was still there- it would never completely go away- but somehow, he felt better when he talked about everything. When they were finished, Saada apologized.

"I'm very sorry, but Evanlyn and I have to leave. We have to go back to our place- the slaves' quarters." She added carefully.

Horace and Halt looks at her, the comprehension slowly dawned upon them. Halt was quicker to understand then Horace, but Horace's mouth won this time.

"Wait- you mean you're slaves?" Saada and Evanlyn nodded.

"But that's outrageous! You're coming with us Evanlyn and-

"- It's all right Horace. Don't go into trouble for that, really. I can manage one more night." and she smiled lightly at him.

Horace spluttered, but Halt held up his hand to silence him.

"She is right Horace. And I do not say that I like it, but we have no choice. We can't save her now- we're in the middle of a town full of Skandians, remember? And we might need the help of those Skandians later."

Evanlyn nodded.

"He's right Horace. Let it go. I'll manage. I have managed for months."

"And she's with me. Don't forget that." Saada added with a wink. With that, she and Evanlyn left.

Horace stared at them dumbfounded at the two girls, until Astrid swatted him lightly.

"Come on Mister Nobleman, let's find you two a room."

Halt raised an eyebrow, and when Horace looked at him, he saw to his relief that there was a spark of amusement there.

Everything better then the Halt he'd watched earlier this day.

Without words, Halt stood up and followed the blonde girl. Horace tagged along. 

Astrid showed them their rooms in the tavern next to her house. When he looked at her surprised, Astrid laughed.

"Don't worry, my father is off business for some weeks now. When he's gone, I and some others run the house and the tavern. But they can miss me, and we can miss the rooms. As long as you don't break it down."

Then she'd winked at him and left them alone.

He and halt shared a room, and Evanlyn slept in the slave's  
They would go home.  
But not today.  
And tomorrow was a new day.

Unbeknownst to them, tomorrow would be far different then Horace had for eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 How to train your Dragon- Forbidden Friendship**

_Tracy Chapman- New Beginning_

_The whole world's broke and it ain't worth fixing_

_It's time to start all over, make a new beginning_

_There's too much pain, too much suffering_

_Let's resolve to start all over make a new beginning_

_Now don't get me wrong I love life and living_

_But when you wake up and look around at everything that's going down _

_All wrong_

_You see we need to change it now, this world with too few happy endings_

_We can resolve to start all over make a new beginning _

_Start all over_

_Start all over_

_Start all over_

_Start all over _

_The world is broken into fragments and pieces_

_That once were joined together in a unified whole_

_But now too many stand alone There's too much separation_

_We can resolve to come together in the new beginning _

_Start all over_

_Start all over_

_Start all over_

_Start all over _

_We can break the cycle - We can break the chain_

_We can start all over - In the new beginning_

_We can learn, we can teach_

_We can share the myths the dream the prayer_

_The notion that we can do better_

_Change our lives and paths_

_Create a new world _

_And Start all over_

_Start all over_

_Start all over_

_Start all over _

_The whole world's broke and it ain't worth fixing_

_It's time to start all over, make a new beginning_

_There's too much fighting, too little understanding_

_It's time to stop and start all over_

_Make a new beginning _

_Start all over_

_Start all over_

_Start all over_

_Start all over _

_We need to make new symbols_

_Make new signs_

_Make a new language_

_With these we'll define the world _

_And start all over_

_Start all over_

_Start all over_

_Start all over ... _

"Hoist the mast! Row you fools!"

Orders were yelled to the crew of the _Wolfsgush_ by a large man with reddish brown hair. The massive beard was braided, and on his head was an huge helmet. A few dents decorated it, showing its use for over the course of years

"Torvald, check the mast and the kerling. They need to be oiled. Take Erland and Ulf to do that. They can be missed at the oars." the Jarl said, then turning back to the main oar at starboard.

"Aye Jarl, It'll be done." Torvald, the large Skandian, but still shorter than his Jarl, nodded, and turned over to the rowing crew of the ship.

"Ulf! Erland! Get your' lazy butts over here!"

Two man stood up from the oars, and walked obedient to Torvald.

"What is are your' orders, Torvald?" Ulf asked. He was a stocky build man with surprisingly no beard. But he did have a large blond moustache, fastened with leather like two over sized pig tails.

"The mast and kerling need to be oiled. After yesterday's storm, they can use some. By Gorlak, I'm glad that the weather has calmed down now." he finished, motioning with one hairy hand to the clear sky.

Torvald was about to follow his two crewmates, but was called back by his captain.

"Torvald! Come here, I forgot something."

Torvald raised one hairy eyebrow but went back to the main oar.

"Edvard?" he said questioning.

"Check up on the boy, y'know, the lad who came floating to us over the ocean." the Jarl said.

His right hand nodded.

"Aye."

Then a frown followed.

"It's a miracle of the Gods that he survived, eh? Wonder what his story is. He doesn't look like one of us, now does he?"

Jarl Edvard slowly nodded while tugging his braided beard.

"A miracle indeed."

With that, he clapped his friend on the shoulder and went back to work. He took out a strange looking stone out of his pocket and held it up against the sun. Cordierite, as it was called, was used as a compass. As it changes colour by the sun, it could be used to determine the sun's position. It was a rather clever discovery from the Skandians.

Torvald went to the sternpost of the ship. There at the back on a thin piece of old sail, a brown haired boy lay. Torvald sank on his knees, and checked the pulse of the lad. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought the boy was rock dead.

Only the soft sound of breath and the slow steady rising of the chest said otherwise.  
Just when he was about to stand up, he heard a soft moan. He turned sharply, and saw the head toss to the left, then yelled;

"Edvard! **The boy's waking up**!"

Will had been sleeping.

He woke slowly, consciousness gradually filtering through to him as he became aware that he was lying on a cold wooden floor.

"**Edvard! The boy's waking up!"**

The loud yell was just the little push Will needed to regain his senses.  
He wanted to jump up, but his body prevented that from happening.  
His head hurt so much, and his body even more.  
Sore muscles screamed when he tried to raise his hands to cover his ears.

He groaned, and tried to open his eyes.  
After what felt like minutes, he finally managed to open them.

Bright light blinded him momentarily, until something huge blocked the sun rays.

His senses still groggy and sleepy, he didn't realise what it was for a few moments.  
Then, the shape slowly became clear.

It was a huge Skandian. No, wait, two Skandians.

That was when his memory hit him with great impact.

_Evanlyn, Horace, he, the bridge- set in fire- they captured, on a ship, a storm- Evanlyn loose, he trying to save her, and then water, just water and now he was once again in the hands of Skandians...~_

He shot up, despite his aching muscles, and crawled back, against the cold and wet wooden railing.

before he could stop himself, his mouth had already launched a stream of questions

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened? Where are we?" he said confused, and a tad shaky. After his earlier experiences with Skandians, that wasn't much of a surprise.

The Skandians looked momentarily baffled at the sudden flood of questions. Then, Edvard laughed to his surprise.

"A new captain have we here demanding answers, now are you? You can ask me those, boy, but first you will answer mine!" Edvard said with his deep voice.

Will stared at the man while his mind tried all the options left for him. He decided that a few questions wouldn't hurt him.

"All right, you can-" he managed to say before his voice changed into a coughing fit. He hadn't realised, but his throat was so dry and salt. Only now he had calmed down he noticed.

Edvard's eyebrow rose at the sight of the boy coughing, and he waved his arm to one of his crew.

"Holgar, go get some water for the boy. Eh, God only knows how long he's been floating around like he did."

Holgar left the group soundless to fetch some water for the dehydrated boy.  
A few minutes later he came back with a tankard filled to the brim with fresh water.  
He gave it to Will, who shakily accepted it, and drunk it quickly. Too quickly. He choked on the water and gasped.

Edvard grinned to his fellow men.

"Told you he needed it. Look at him- swallowing water like a whale, he is. Easy boy, the water won't walk away. You might kill yourself by drinking like that."

Will obediently waited a few seconds before drinking again. This time, without spluttering.

When he was finished, he gave the empty tankard back.

"Thank you, sir." He said, adding 'sir' later. It might help. These Skandians almost seemed friendly compared to the ones he had encountered earlier, and it would be a clever idea to keep them that way.

" Well isn't he the little gentleman." Another Skandian said with a bark.

Will eyed them warily, but said nothing.

Then Edvard became serious. He wanted to know what had happened to the boy- right now.

"What's your name boy?"

Will was startled at the sudden question, but answered nonetheless. Telling them his name couldn't hurt. Right?

"Will."

"Will what?" a confused and a not too bright crew member said.

Will gave the Skandian a funny look.

"It's just Will. My name's Will."

Edvard nodded to himself. Will. Somehow, that name fitted in the whole picture. The boy definitely had some willpower, if he could survive at sea for so long. After all, when they arrived with their ship, there was no trace from the one where Will came from at the horizon.  
Then he introduced himself.

"I'm Jarl Edvard, and so will you call me. This," he jerked his thumb to the men behind him. "is the crew of the _Wolfsgush_. Now boy, normally we would've thrown you over board or sold you as a slave for some profit in Hallasholm," He said grumbling, while Will visibly paled at those words.

" but in yesterday's storm we've lost two man, and we could use someone to do the dirty jobs here. So you're lucky, Will. We'll keep you. On one condition: Don't give me a reason to throw you of my ship, got it?"

Will bobbed his head up and down, and said; " Yes, Jarl Edvard. I understand"  
Some Skandians laughed or snorted, but Will didn't care. If he was stuck here, it would be a very bad idea to get on the Jarl's nerves.

But at the Captain's words, the knot in his stomach had lessened considerably. He wouldn't be thrown overboard, nor would he be sold. He just had to work on the ship. Maybe like some sort of a slave or servant, but at least he wouldn't be locked away. And the men seemed a lot less... vicious then the ones in Araluen.  
He could deal with that, he decided.

"Now don't think you get away by just giving us your name. I want to know what happened to you. The Gods didn't just sent a lanky lad like you across the sea to make up for our losses. If they would, they would've send a man." Edvard said, frowning when he looked at Will. A few of his men laughed at his words, but Will clamped his mouth shut, which was very unlike him. Maybe those few months with Halt had made some difference.

"Well Will, I don't have all day. What happened to you?"

Will's mind was working overtime. He couldn't tell them everything- that he is a Ranger's Apprentice, and that he played a role in burning Morgarath's bridge.

"I am Araluen. I was... captured by Erak and his men when they were raiding our village on the Celtic border." he said, his mind already forming the next part of his story.  
"when I was on his ship, we were caught in the storm, just like you. I ended up being thrown of the ship when a large wave overthrew us at the last moment. "he finished. It was a decent explanation. He _was_ captured, and he _was _thrown off the ship, so it was sort of true, except the village part."

Jarl Edvard nodded. Obviously, he'd already guessed something along the way like that. Then he remembered the name Will had given him.

"Erak, you said?"

Will nodded.

"Ah, yes, I've heard he has been in Araluen." He muttered, more to himself then to Will. When he realised that Will heard him he scowled, and looked quite frightening to Will.

"Now boy, enough talking for today! I don't keep you on this ship so you can rest! He stood up, and whirled around.

"Niklas, come here!" he called out to the group.

Will waited with anticipation who would come out.

It was a lanky young man, no more than 17 years old. He didn't look at all like the others. Will's eyebrows rose. What would someone like him do here? _I thought that only those strong men were allowed_._  
_

Clearly he was wrong.

Edvard laid an hand on the young man's shoulder, and said something to him. Will couldn't hear what it was, but it wasn't necessary.  
The bulky Jarl turned and looked down upon Will's small form on the wooden floor.

"Niklas will show you what you'll do. Now get up and be useful." With that, he began with yelling orders to his men again. After a few minutes, the _Wolfsgush _was again well on her way to Skandia.

Will was then hauled up by Niklas. The reddish brown haired older boy, that was what he could be called when being compared to the others, had freckled and stood at least a head taller over Will. Now he looked closer, he also looked more muscular and broader, but was still very lanky for a Skandian.

"Finished looking?"

Will jolted by the sudden question, though soft voiced, ripped his eyes away and rose his head slightly.

And met startling blue eyes.

"So you're Will. I couldn't see you, Njord was standing in the way. Anyway, I'm Niklas. I'm the son of Edvard.

Will gaped. Niklas was the son of Edvard?

Niklas sighed and rolled his eyes. He shook the boy from his thoughts and continued.

"Now if you don't want to be thrown of the ship, pay attention to me." He said, slightly annoyed.

Will blushed furiously, and wished he didn't.

"I'm listening, Niklas"

"Good," the older boy said exasperated. "Now come with me. You'll be cleaning the deck. After the storm, it can use a little bit of cleaning and organisation." He said while kicking a bucket aside. Then he realised he actually needed it, and grabbed the wooden pail. He pushed it into Will's arms, who could barely get a hold on it.

"Here. You will help Agne and Hemming with bailing." He said, as if that said enough. When he saw the uncomprehending look on Will's face, he impatiently explained.

"You don't know what bailing is," He said, more confirming then a question.  
Will opened his mouth but was cut off.

"All you do is removing the water out the ship's hull. Look, we're standing in water." he said, while pointing to their feet. Indeed, there was still water, about as high as their thighs.

" A little water won't hurt, but this much is bad for the wood. The salt and water will damage the ship, and make her heavier than is necessary. You will remove as much as possible, and that's what we call bailing. Got it?"

Will nodded, and heaved the bucket higher up in his arms.

Niklas jerked a thumb to the two other men who were already baling.

"You'll do it with the other bailers and me. It goes like this: Hemming," he pointed to the larger one of the two, " will dump the first bucket filled with water, and then give it back to you, who will fill it, and then give it to me, while I already give another filled bucket to Agne who passed the first filled bucket to Hemming, and who empties the second one himself. So we work in a circle with two buckets. That's what we're going to do." He finished, and walked to Agnes and Hemming with Will hastily following his trail.

When they started, Will discovered it was hard and tough work, but he managed.

The first day awake on the Wolf gush went fast.  
Will worked hard and fast, at least he tried.  
After a full three hours work, he was finally being replaced by another. Niklas told him he could rest for a few hours before starting again.  
Exhausted, he fell down near the bow. Will closed his eyes. He was tired, soaked and hungry.

"Hey."

Will opened his eyes.

Niklas was in front of him, with a jug of water and a weird kind of bread. Apparently he'd take pity on the boy and had brought him some food even when everyone had forgotten about him.

"Here's some food. Water, bread and some dried meat. Thought you could use some." He said while handing Will half of the food.

Will stared at it.

"T-thanks? "

Niklas gave him a lopsided smirk and sat down next to Will and took his bread and tapped it on the floor for a while.  
Then he stopped, and gave Will a knowing look.  
"So, how many of your story was actually true?"

Will choked on his water and coughed. Niklas raised an eyebrow.

"What? Everything was true?"

Niklas rolled his eyes.

"Sure. And we're flying. You can tell me."

Will doubted he could, so instead he just said;

"Why don't you believe me?"

Niklas smirked, and said between a bite;

"Father may not know it, but I know Erak wasn't in Araluen for raiding. He was there for Morgarth, or something."

Will frowned. Not good. Then he got an idea,

"And how do you know that Erak was heading for other business then raiding? Surely only a few Jarls and your Oberjarl know that?"

Will smirked inwardly as those words hit their mark.

Niklas shifted uncomfortably.

"Well.."

Will huffed.

"Alright, alright, I wasn't supposed to know. But I heard them talking, and well..."

"You just had to hear what they said" Will finished. He understood.

Niklas nodded while taking another bite. He then looked at Will and said;

"Eat."

Obediently, Will took a small bite of the strange looking bread, and immediately spat it out when he saw the inside of it. His eyes bulging, he said;

"I see worms!

Niklas started laughing.

"Of course you do- you mustn't eat it immediately- oh wait, you didn't know that either, did you?"

Will glared at him.

"I see. Well, you can better eat it in the dark, but, if you can't wait for that long like I do, then you must tap with it on the deck. That will chase the worms out of their dens."

Will stared at him.

"You eat bread with worms?"

Niklas regarded him calmly.

"Not if you knock the bread the right way." Was his dry answer.

Will just looked at him exasperated, he was just too tired to go in a discussion. So instead he just did what Niklas told him to do. To his surprise, it actually worked.

During their dinner, the two talked a bit. Niklas at one point gave up asking Will about his 'real' story, and Will about why the Skandians worked for Morgarath. Setting a truce, they spoke about other matters.

When they were finished, Niklas was called by hsi father, so he stood up, dusting the crumbs of his hands.

"So Will, I have to go, but if I were you, I'd try to catch some sleep before you have to work again. Here." He tossed Will a ragged blanket.

Will smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. I think I will."

With that, he huddled in the blanket, and made it himself as comfortable as possible.

It was only then that he realised that he missed something.

His bronze Oakleaf.

He grabbed his neck, and touched the place where it normally hung.

Will bit his lip. He must've lost it when...  
No time to think about that, he said to himself. You should sleep. After all, in a few hours, you'll have to work again, like Niklas said.  
So Will shut his eyes, and gradually, he fell asleep.

But he couldn't stop one tear from leaving his eyes. It trailed down his cheek and his chin, and landed on the precise place were once his necklace had been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tadaa! Well that was chapter 11.** I hope you liked it. Next chap will be coming within a few hours, or even faster; after all chapter 11 and 12 were first one, but it was a bit too long so I decided to split them up.  
Anyway, I've got **a CHALLENGE** for you guys. Yep, **a CHALLENGE**. And with a challenge also comes a** PRICE**

**Now, this is the challenge:  
**  
Somewhere in this chapter, I've copied a bit from one of the two books I use for this story. I did that to remind us all that Will and the others are John Flanagan's creation, and that this wonderful world is his. Now it's up to you to find that but I copied. It could be a word, or a sentence, or more sentences.

**The Price** for the first one who'll find it:

**You may choose:**

- Make a character for this story: A name and how he/she looks and her or his personality. I'll see what I do with it. No Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's allowed of course.  
-Answers on all your questions.  
-Something you'd like to see in this story: Warning: I will NOT kill Evanlyn or Will or Halt or someone else if you want that! 

Good luck with it and I hope you enjoyed my chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Killing Walter- Robin Hood**

_  
__**New Friend- No doubt**___

Mind my own business, I'm on my journey  
And I have enough old friends to keep me company  
But you say "hey what's up, you want to hook up?  
You wanna hang out with me?  
Kick back, relax, feel happy and lazy"

You're sent to me one time  
You come to me two times  
Why me? three times  
Well abracadabra now I've got a new friend

Let me introduce you to my new friend  
I've got a new friend  
Let me introduce you to my new friend  
I've got a new friend

Mind my own business I'm on my journey

I against I on my journey  
Happily interrupted extremes are extreme  
So with my brand new friend we touch the boundaries  
Like a little kitty's whiskers, cautiously

Experimental expressions and downward looks  
You come sniff around, I'm not sure what to do  
But like a big explosion, magically  
Look at me I think I might have found a new friend

Let me introduce you to my new friend  
I've got a new friend  
Let me introduce you to my new friend  
I've got a new friend  
Let me introduce you to my new friend  
I've got a new friend  
Let me introduce you to my new friend  
I've got a new friend

Mind my own business I'm on my journey  
Mind my own business I'm on my journey

You're sent to me one time  
You come to me two times  
Why me? three times  
Serial monogamy, I got a new friend

Let me introduce you to my new friend  
I've got a new friend

Mind my own business I'm on my journey  
And I have enough old friends to keep me company  
But you say "hey what's up, you want to hook up?  
You wanna hang out with me?  
Kick back, relax, feel happy and lazy"

In my head  
It's only in my head  
In my head  
it's only in my head  
In my head 

Will awoke abruptly when someone shook him roughly.

"Will! Get up! It's our turn to do the bailing again."

Will groggily opened one eye and saw Niklas standing in front of him. Slowly, he got up and followed Niklas.  
They continue their routine from a few hours earlier. Hemming and Agne were there again. They too had been replaced at the same time as him, and now they would continue together. 

But Will wouldn't have been Will if everything had gone alright.

After two hours or so, he made a grave mistake. 

Still tired, and hungry, Will stumbled over a piece of rope and dropped a filled bucket. The wooden bucket cracked a little upon the impact. Water splashed to all sides. It hit Hemming's face, who had just ducked to fill his bucket. The bulky man immediately rose, wiping the water from his face. Oh no. He'd 'hit' Hemming, who wasn't a patient man, which Will had discovered earlier.

Could it get even worse?

It could.

Hemming whirled towards Will, who couldn't escape and stood frozen in place.

"Fool! Can't you even keep a bucket in your hands, boy?" He grabbed Will's arm in a dead grip.

"I'm sorry!" Will said panicked.

He tried to apologize, but Hemming had his hand already raised. Before Will could even do so much as duck, he was backhanded sharply. Will barely remained standing.

Will's head hurt, but he already saw Hemming's hand raised again. But before he could hit Will again, Niklas interrupted Hemming by standing in between them and pushing the raised arm down.

"Calm down, Hemming. He's new. He isn't used to this." Hemming snorted angrily, and prodded his finger in Niklas' chest. Niklas winced sharply at the jab, and tried to get away from the finger.

"That's no excuse Niklas, and you know it. And who are you to decide what I do or not? You're no Jarl. I do not have to listen to you_! __**You can't stop me. Remember**_? " he sneered the last words so that only Niklas and Will could hear it.

Niklas opened his mouth to give him an angry retort.

"You-

A deep voice interrupted him.

"But you will listen to me."

Both men and Will whirled around only to face a frowning Edvard.

"What is the problem this time, Hemming?" 

Hemming answered nonchalantly;

"The boy dropped the bucket , _**Edvard**_. He is clumsy and ruined a bucket. He needed correction."

Edvard raised one eyebrow. For one moment, Will saw Halt's face doing it. He quickly shook the image out of his head.

"You are not here in charge, Hemming, nor do you hurt any of who is under _**my**_command. Will serves me, and I don't want him to be hurt. He'd be useless if he was. Understood?"

Hemming looked darkly, but nodded.

"Good. And your time bailing here is up- Sigvard will take it over . You can replace him by the oars." Edvard said.

Hemming went without a word to the oars. But Will could see the smirk that was on Hemming's brutish face.

Edvard turned to Will, who's right eye was already bruised black and blue.  
He stared at the boy for a few seconds, before he shook his head and shared a few quick words with his son. To make sure he was alright. Then he left for the main oar.

Niklas inhaled deeply, slowly releasing his balled fists. Then he looked at Will. Will had thought Niklas to be angry at him, but he didn't look that way.

"I'm sorry" was all Will could manage to get out.

Niklas sighed.

"I know. Next time, do try to be more careful." He said looking at Will's bruised eye.  
"Especially when Hemming's nearby. He's not the one you want to make angry- in fact, my father only hired him because he owes Hemming's father something."

Will nodded mutely, and touched the bruise.

Then he looked up to meet Niklas' face.

"Thanks for stopping him."

Niklas laughed harshly and ran a hand through his hair.

" Well I didn't exactly stop him from giving you that, did I? Had my father not interfered, he would've hit me"

Will looked amazed.

"But Edvard's your father! He can't hurt you, right?"

Niklas stared at Will and saw the honest face. He said bitterly;

"He already has. Hemming only has respect for my father. Not for me. As I said, my father only keeps him on the ship because he owes Hemming's father money."

Then he realised he had said to much, and hastily added;

"Don't repeat that- damn, I wasn't supposed to say that, just-"

Will interrupted him.

"I won't say a word, Niklas, I promise. But, did he truly hurt you? Is that what he meant with ' Remember'?"

Niklas nodded slowly, upon seeing that Will was being serious.

"He did." He said softly.

Will pointed to his chest. "Did he hurt you there?"

Niklas looked strangely at him.

"How do you know? You can't see it right?"

Will shook his head.

"No, but I saw how you... reacted when he jabbed you there."

"Oh." said Niklas. Then, he continued hesitantly;

"You're right. It does hurt there."

Will looked sincere.

"May I see it?"

Niklas looked around quickly, to see if nobody noticed them. Sigvard was getting a bucket, and the rest was at the oars. Niklas' father was carrying out orders, and Torvald was helping him.  
Nobody would see.

Niklas hurriedly pulled his collar aside.

Will paled at the sight of the gruesome scar, marring the skin and vanishing in Niklas' tunic. It was a fresh scar, the lines were still red and thick. But it wasn't infected.

"My God.." was all he could manage to say.

Niklas' look darkened.

"Father doesn't know about it- no one does."

Will didn't understand.

" Why?-

"As I said, father owes Hemming's family a lot of money. If he'd see this, he'd kick Hemming from the ship or worse. And then Hemming's family... Well... They're friends of Ragnak. The Oberjarl..." Niklas finished lamely.

Will nodded, sorrow written clearly on his youthful face.

"I understand. But you have to tell him. You can't just let Hemming get away with this!"

Niklas laid his hands on Will's shoulders.

"Hush, not so loud!" he said pleadingly.

"I know, maybe- maybe I'll tell him when we reach shore. But not now. Please, don't say anything."

Will sighed, but realised telling the truth now would not help Niklas, or any of them.

"Alright. But only for now."

Niklas nodded frantically and released Will before looking around.

"Good. Now, let's get one with bailing before someone notices us doing nothing."

Will nodded and was about to start when he realised he'd ruined his bucket.

"Will?"

He turned around at hearing his name.

Niklas held another, undamaged, bucket in his hands while grinning.

"You might want to use this one."

Will grinned back and took the bucket over. Already wanting to begin, he ducked.

Niklas pulled him back. Will looked confused at him.

"Oh, and Will; my friends call me Nik." he said while sticking out his hand.

Will smiled genuinely while gripping Nik's hand and shaking it.

"Then I'm very glad I can call you Nik."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lol, Will is making friends XD  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter- it was really fun to write, but I hope I didn't make Niklas weird or something. Or that they're friends too soon. I just thought it fitted. And I hope you can forgive for making so many OC's. It's just that it would be very difficult to get Will on a ship without crew! Then it would be like the Flying Dutchmen! XD  
Anyway, let me know what you think of my OC's ! And my story!

Also: An enormous THANK YOU to all my anonymous reviewers. I wish I could answer each and every one of you, but since you are all anonymous I can't. Sorry : /  
But know that I'm very glad for your support and that I always get very happy when I read a sincere review. :D


End file.
